heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of X-Men (TV series) episodes
The first [[X-Men (TV series)|''X-Men animated series]] debuted on October 31, 1992 on the Fox Network as part of the "Fox Kids" Saturday morning lineup. The plot was loosely adapted from famous storylines and events in the X-Men comics, such as the Dark Phoenix Saga, Days of Future Past, the Phalanx Covenant, and the Legacy Virus. The show features a team line-up similar to that of the early 1990s X-Men comic books: the lineup largely resembles that of Cyclops' Blue Team, established in the early issues of [[X-Men: Legacy|the second X-Men comic series]]. The series' first 13 episodes were notable for being possibly the first time ever that an American animated series had a full season of episodes flow one into the next, creating a single continuing narrative, something the series producers fought heavily for. However, starting with season three, most episodes (except for multi-part stories) were shown in random order. Each episode was assigned two different numbers internally. One is for Script Order, which indicates the number assigned by the production company. The other is for Production Order, which are the official episode numbers assigned by Fox Children's Network, indicating the order in which they received the episodes. These both vary from the order in which the series actually aired after season three. According to series writer Steven Melching, the Script Order is the "best guide in terms of overall series continuity, as this is how the stories were originally envisioned to flow together." The X-Men also appeared on ''Spider-Man'' in episodes "The Mutant Agenda" and "Mutants' Revenge". Storm later appeared in the three-part episode "Secret Wars" on the good side against the evil side. Cyclops, Wolverine, Rogue, Storm, Beast, Gambit, Jubilee, Jean Grey and Professor X were featured as the X-Men. In the "Mutant Agenda" episode, Spider-Man's progressing neogenic mutation is making him ill and he seeks the aid of Professor XProfessor Charles Xavier]]. In doing so he meets the X-Men but is disappointed to learn that Xavier does not 'cure' mutancy, only helps those born that way to accept and control their abilities. Wolverine in particular took issue with Spider-Man viewing his mutation as a curse. Beast however was more sympathetic to the super-hero's plight and attempted an olive branch towards him. This meeting of heroes was soon followed by a plot by Dr. Herbert Landon and the Hobgoblin to destroy mutants everywhere. But Spider-Man and the X-Men work together to defeat them and end their plot. As of 2012, the X-Men animated show stands as the longest-running Marvel Comics based TV show, lasting for six years, with five seasons and a total of 76 episodes. The series was canceled after the episode "Graduation Day", which aired on September 20, 1997. The following list reflects the original air dates and seasons assigned by Fox, but Marvel's official site suggests that X-Men: The Animated Series episodes should instead be viewed according to script order. Season One (1992-1993) Season Two (1993-1994) The second season saw a parallel narrative featuring Magneto and Professor X lost in the Savage Land interwoven throughout. Many of the stories dealt with the X-Men dealing with the professor's absence, as well as increasing the backstory of many of the X-Men, particularly Rogue and Wolverine. Season Three (1994-1995) After the "Phoenix Saga," episodes were aired in a more random sequence. Also, due to animation problems with a few episodes, several would not appear until the fourth or even fifth season. Season Four (1995-1996) Some of the Season 4 episodes were aired during Season 3 to compensate for episodes in that season being pushed back. Season Five (1996-1997) "Beyond Good and Evil" was meant to be an ending to the series, until Fox bought a few more episodes at the last minute. As such, the final six episodes have a different animation style. Saban hired a studio in the Philippines (simply called the Philippine Animation Studio, which also worked on the second season of the 1994 ''Fantastic Four'' series) because the animation studio AKOM (the company that did the previous four seasons) was unavailable due to other projects in their pipeline. Footnotes * No Mutant Is an Island, A Deal with the Devil, and Longshot episodes were originally part of season three; however, due to animation problems they were held back for two years; and consequently, Jean Grey's resurrection was not properly explained. * The Juggernaut Returns, Nightcrawler, and Weapon X, Lies, & Videotape episodes were originally a part of season four; however, they were pushed up to the third season to make up for No Mutant Is an Island, A Deal with the Devil, and Longshot episodes being pushed back. References ;General * * * * * * * * ;Specific X-Men episodes Category:X-Men (TV series) episodes Category:Lists